It is well known for sportsmen and hunters to cast their own lead bullets for improved performance, historical purposes, competitive shooting, economics, etc. The cast bullets are then used to “reload” or be assembled in cartridges for usage. In nearly all applications, the cast bullet needs to go through a process of sizing, i.e. swaging, and be lubricated prior to loading the bullet in a firearm for subsequent discharge.
Various designs have been developed in an attempt to aid individuals in sizing and lubricating bullets. Typical designs consist of a nose punch that holds the bullet needing to be sized and lubricated. An individual moves a handle in one direction (stroke length) for pressing the bullet into its associated die and movement of the handle in a second direction ejects the bullet out of the die. The individual then has to physically remove the sized and lubricated bullet from the nose punch being used.
There are a number of inherent problems associated with past designs. For instance, additional nose punches are needed to size and lube bullets of different lengths. The need for additional punches increases the cost of producing cast bullets and complexity due to the need to change nose punches for different type of bullets.
Another inherent problem is associated with lubricating bullets. Past designs utilize a pressurized reservoir that is integral with the device for applying lube to the cast bullet. Unfortunately, the pressurized lube is uncontrolled leading to leaks and drips that may damage or at least facilitate cleaning of equipment in the vicinity of the sizing and lubricating tool. In addition, having a fixed reservoir requires the user to take additional time to clean the reservoir when changing the type of lube being used. Furthermore, some applications may utilize viscous lubes that may benefit from being heated for better improved flow and past designs would require the entire device to be heated which is inefficient and wasteful.
Yet another problem, sizing of the cast bullet by use of a base plate or nose punch tend to have poor alignment between the bullet and the sizing die. The misalignment lends itself to sizing bullets crookedly, off center, and/or having one side scrubbed on the side of the die.
Yet another problem, with an increase in the types of firearms designed require that bullets be of increasing length and/or diameter and past designs are generally limited to the overall dimensions of the bullet being sized. For example, a bullet of additional length may not fit within the stroke length of the designed device. In addition, the mechanism for pressing the bullet into its associated sizing die may not have the required compound leverage that is needed to size the bullet.
Disclosure Of The Invention
In one aspect of the present invention, a die is used with a tool head member to size bullets which includes a bullet entrance portion that is adapted to receive a bullet. A lube portion that has at least one lube opening that is adapted to lube the bullet. A bullet exit portion that is adapted to expel the bullet. A bullet sizing bore that is defined by a longitudinal axis and the bullet sizing bore has a centering portion, a sizing portion, and a release portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, a tool head member is used with a reloading device which has a tool head support and adapter plate support to size and lubricate bullets. The tool head member has a sizing die bore that is defined by a first portion, a second portion, and an intermediate portion located between the first and second portions. A lube valve bore. A lube actuator bore. A lube well bore. A lube channel that is positioned between the lube well bore and the sizing die for fluidly coupling the lube well bore, the lube actuator bore, the lube valve bore, and the sizing die bore.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of sizing and lubricating a bullet with an ammunition re-loader that has a tool head support and an adapter plate support. A tool head member that has a sizing die, a lube valve member, a lube valve actuator, and a lube well disposed therein, and an adapter plate that has a base punch, and a valve actuation punch. The method comprises the steps of placing the tool head member into the tool head support. Placing the adapter plate onto the adapter plate support. Placing the base punch and the valve actuation punch on the adapter plate. Placing a bullet on the base punch. Operating the ammunition re-loader by moving the adapter plate towards the tool head member. Engaging the bullet with the sizing die centers and sizes the bullet.
Engaging the valve actuator punch with the valve actuator member and the engagement permits fluid to flow from the lube well into the sizing die and about the bullet. Passing another bullet from the sizing die.